pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Shelly/@comment-30796761-20191022185617
For those struggling with her gym battle as I did, this is the strategy that ended up working for me, given to me by someone at the official Reborn forums: Shelly has 2 Pokémon that use Rain Dance. Those are Illumise, who has Prankster ability, and Araquanid. If you can take both of them out before they can act you won't have any problem. Illumise will always be one of the two she starts with, so we need a little preparation: Step 1: Catch an Espurr in Lapis Ward Backalleys. That's where the Aqua Gang hideout is. You don't need to join a gang, just run a round in what little space you have there to find wild Pokémon. Espurr should learn Fake Out at Level 19, which you want to have. The Pokemon in the Lapis Ward Backalleys are all above level 20 so Espurr should already come with Fake Out and be ready to go right from capture, however, should you decide to train/evolve it, go with a male for Prankster and the screens (Reflect and Light Screen). Step 2: Get the Mareep in Jasper Ward. You can get it by going into the house on the right of the Pokémon-Center and talk to the man who runs around in panic. After that you walk all the way to the east as if you were going to Beryl Ward. There is a path south there and in one of the houses you'll find Mareep. Feed it PokéSnax and it's yours. Train Mareep so you have an Ampharos Make sure it learns Thunder Punch on evolution. Train Ampharos to Level 35 to learn Power Gem. Step 3: Get some healing items and save right before Shelly, just in case. I went in with 3 Lemonades, 11 Super Potions and 1 Hyper Potion and the successful battle only used up one Lemonade. Step 4: Start the battle with a fire Pokemon that knows Flame Burst or another fire move that turns a forest field to the burn field and Espurr (Meowstic, if you trained it). If you didn't pick a fire Pokemon as your starter, there's Numel, Pansear and only if you found all the Police Officers, Growlithe. Have Espurr/Meowstic use Fake Out on Illumise on the first turn and make sure the fire Pokemon uses its strongest fire Move to kill Illumise on Turn one as well and burns the field. Step 5: Keep the fire Pokemon alive, but let Espurr/Meowstic go down. I found out the hard way that letting Espurr/Meowstic down is important to this strategy's success as this is how to take out Araquanid before it can Rain Dance. Easiest way to do that is not training Espurr after capturing it. Fake-out is all that's important and will work with an untrained Espurr. Step 6: Bring out Ampharos once Espurr/Meowstic goes down and tear through her team. Power Gem hits everything very effective, including Anorith, since rock type Pokémon don't resist rock type attacks. Thunder Punch is for Araquanid." My Fire Pokemon was a Charizard and it went down with Heather's Ancient Power but Ampharos and Power Gem were able to finish Shelly off alone. The Fire Pokemon's main duties anyway are to take out Illumese and burn the field. I haven't done the second battle with her yet, I didn't even know about it until I read this page.